Jack Jintél
Junior Gnosis agent Jack Jintel, lord of the punch line and king of vexing words he's a world traveler who found him self in a pinch and saught help from Gnosis, finding some sort of purpose for himself with the people there he took a job with them all the while seeking to learn more powerful magic so that one day he might be able to right the wrongs he's made in his past. He is a master of Paper and Ink his craft is as random and unpredictable as he is, malleable like molten steel but as deadly as the finished product as he likes to say. He's a friendly type who never takes anything seriously even in the face of death, always there to cheer someone up or or offer advice if he can. Abilities Papyrokinesis In the wake of the new world many were of course left with unique and powerful abilities, Jack obtained the strange power to manipulate and control paper at will, controlling its texture to make it as sharp, smooth or abrasive as he desires. Or he could increase or decrease its density, so that it can be thrown like a projectile. He could also alter its sharpness, making it more or less likely to give paper cuts or worse injuries. Not to mention, he can alter its adhesion and many other properties that make it a formidable weapon. While he can change the density of paper he cannot make it more resistant to fire, water or acids which would just destroy the paper he's trying to use. The process of cloning paper and changing its density can tire Jack out after awhile, controlling paper is much more simplistic for him seemingly almost second nature he manipulates paper as easy as others can take a breath of fresh air, its only when he starts doing more complex things that tire him. Some of the things he can do with this power are. *Control paper in a telekinetic manner. *Control paper in a physical manner. *Can clone paper. *Can manipulate the density of paper to make it stronger and act perhaps like a shield to stop bullets, sharp objects, etc *Create paper constructs such as swords or spears with his craft. *Wrapping paper around a target to restrict their movements. *Swarm an enemy with paper airplanes. *Can create origami weapons and creatures. Melanokinesis Jack has the ability to manipulate Ink at will. This includes moving ink, inducing ink production within subjects capable of such, using it to write/alter messages or images into documents, tattoos, etc. He can mold ink into a variety of shapes and forms also, the process of producing his own Ink has proven to be quite painful for as he forces it from his body, Manipulating large amounts of ink at once becomes increasingly difficult the more he tries to do it, unlike his abilities over paper, he's still learning to use his control over Ink, in time he'll become better with it but as it stands now creating and controlling large amounts of ink at once is impossible for him. *Can change the color and substance of ink. *Can mold ink to form variously desired shapes and forms such as weapons and tools.(Though this normally requires more ink than he has) *Can solidify ink or turn it into a gaseous state. *Can turn other liquids into Ink *Can Harden ink upon his skin like a tattoo, causing his skin to become much tougher and harder to cut. *Can change the words written in manuscripts, text papers and written books. *Control ink in a telekinetic manner *Control ink in a physical manner *Can create small amounts of Ink within his own body. *Can pull ink from written text to use for something else. Biological Profile Appearance Jack stands about 5'5 his hair is a dark almost crimson red going all the way down to his shoulders, his eyes hold an unearthly green color but have a sort of kindness in them. He normally wears simple street clothes, he favors button down shirts and jeans most of all but can be seen wearing just about anything. He has a few piercings his right ear has two small hoops on his lobe while his left ear has an industrial piercing and he has a small piecing on his lower lip. His left arm is pretty much entirely covered in ink, what looks to be some sort of abstract stoner picture, bright and vibrant colors with mushrooms and all sorts of strange stuff that seems to go together pretty well, if someone were to take the time to look it over they would find random things they might not have noticed before like a few eight bit Nintendo characters blended in with the tattoo and various Nordic runes, if they watched it closer they might notice that it slightly changes each time they see it. Personal Belongings Deck Of Cards, Music Player & Headphones, Taylor 514ce Guitar Personality Jack has a sort of wanderlust about him, he loves to travel and see what changes the world has gone through with his own eyes and ever since his powers have awakened he's done just that. He's met many people and seen a lot of strange things that years ago would have been thought impossible. Jack is a kind person but by no means a pushover, he follows his own set of morals and is a firm believer in self obtained justice, an eye for an eye would be a better way to put it. Jack's a chaterbox around people he knows he'll talk your ear off if given the chance, however around people he's not so sure of he can come off as being quiet or standoffish. One of Jacks most defining traits is loyalty, once he does put his trust into someone theirs not much he wouldn't do for them however god help the ones who do betray him as he becomes relentless and filled with hate towards the person in question, if theirs one thing he cannot stand its betrayal and when this ties in with his eye for an eye outlook, bloodshed might soon follow. Jack's also done quite a bit of thieving in his time, always traveling about comes with expenses, most of the time he just takes money from any given convenient store and is long gone before anyone even notices. Likes Fighting, Video Games, Classic Cars, Brunettes, Ping Pong, Folk Music, Magic & Occult, Playing Guitar, Marijuana Dislikes Mint, When his guns jam! :Gum, Traffic (Much prefers walking), Mirrors, Zombies Strengths Wit & Sarcasm, Randomness, Friendly, Functions well in high stress situations Weaknesses Reckless, Trust others too easily, Stubborn as all hell Spiritual Convictions Doesn't believe in anything like that. History Born and raised in Oklahoma City to a middle class family he had a fairly normal childhood, a bit of a hellion he didn't do too well in school but that was mainly because he just didn't have the ability to care really, to him he had more important things to do and as a result of this he dropped out of high school strangely enough on his senior year, he worked a part time job at a local insurance office until the shift occurred and he discovered the basics of his own powers, since then he just left home, traveling the states and seeing the sights in a manner of speaking, he lives his life no longer to please others but more or less doing what ever he wants at a given moment. The years passed and he found him self wanting to settle down somewhere after traveling for so long, he's found him self in New York most recently, looking for whatever work he can find, hoping to find a good application for his strange powers, however for the time being he simply wanders around the city, stealing what he needs to survive and lives each day doing what he loves; whatever he damn well pleases. Jacks father passed away from a work accident when he was younger he does however have an older sister named Robin and his mother Alison left, who strangely enough share his gift for manipulating paper, it seems the powers he was gifted with are some sort of inherited thing, even his sisters son Alex seems to have a small ability for manipulating paper at its most basic level. Always traveling around he doesn't talk to or see his family that much, but he knows their there if he does need them. Residence New York City Time Line Copy and paste time line here. DO NOT DO THIS IN CODE VIEW. Relationships Allies Npc_male.png|[http://twentythirteen.wikia.com/wiki/character_name character name Npc_female.png|character name Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Characters Category:Human with Abilities Category:Gnosis